Android 19
Android 19 is an antagonist in Dragon Ball and the nineteenth Android created by Dr. Gero to kill Son Goku. Unlike all the other Androids, he seems to only exist in the present timeline. He was a supporting antagonist in the Android Saga of Dragon Ball Z and a minor antagonist in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. He was voiced by Yukitoshi Hori in Japanese and Todd Haberkorn in English. Appearance Android 19 has chalk-white skin and is extremely fat, with a high-pitched voice. Like Android 20, he can absorb energy through small orb devices on his hands. He also bears a striking resemblance to Majin Buu in some ways. Most notably his obese figure and face. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Confronting Goku Dr. Gero was made into Android Human 20 by #19. Together, the two androids attacked a city where they encountered most of the Z Fighters. #19 fought Son Goku, who, with his Super Saiyan powers, had the advantage, but when Goku shot a Kamehameha wave at #19, the android absorbed it and increased his power. He then beat up Goku, who then was attacked by a heart virus. #19 beat Goku up while he was unable to fight back. He then sits on top of Goku (severely injured him with his immense weight and pinned him down by stepping his arms with his feets) and began draining his energy when suddenly, Vegeta attacked him. As Yamcha got Goku back to his house to take the medicine for the virus, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan, revealing for the first time that he had achieved this transformation. Confronted Vegeta Vegeta fought #19 and beat him up. #19 grabbed Vegeta's arms and began draining energy from him, but Vegeta, despite losing a bit of energy, tore #19's hands off. From #19's reaction, Vegeta confirmed a question he had asked earlier, that androids do experience fear. #19 tried to run, but Vegeta destroyed him with a Big Bang attack, leaving only his lifeless head. Trunks saw the head when he returned from the future to fight the androids, and did not recognize him. ''Dragon Ball GT'' in Dragon Ball GT]] In Dragon Ball GT, Android 19 returned from Hell along with several other dead villains. He was killed when Trunks and Son Goten blew him up with an energy blast into the alley, again leaving only his head, which ironically, was the same way he died the first time. Even more ironic, one of the people who killed him was Trunks; the son of his first killer. Abridged Series In TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, 19 was portrayed as Dr. Gero's incompetent sidekick, who was supposedly working on a Windows 8 engine. In his first appearance, he and Gero walk around the city attacking anyone they see, being referred to as an "inconspicuous man and mime" by everyone they attack. When they first see Yamcha, 19 states that there is a 99% percent chance he is Son Goku (later stating that he is 85% percent sure) and the two attack and nearly kill him. When confronted by the rest of the Z fighters, Piccolo leads them to a life less desert so they can battle. 19 begins to load his Murder.ExE program so he can fight, but the program doesn't load properly and he not only sends a report about this (which Gero told him not to do), but he is also mercilessly pummeled by Goku. While being repeatedly punched by Goku, he gets on Gero's last nerve, who orders him to work properly or he will "SHOVE MY BOOT UP. YOUR. 'ASS!" '''19's Murder.ExE program finally starts to work, and to make matters worse, Goku has a heart attack due to high cholesterol. When he's about to kill Goku, Vegeta shows up and transforms into his Super Saiyan form. 19 activates his "self destruct sequence" when he attacks Vegeta, who quickly finishes him off, all while making jokes about the android's weight. After his body is destroyed, Krillin comically throws a senzu bean at his head, leading to Vegeta throwing a dog biscuit at him as well, similar in fashion to when he did that to Guldo. Later on, Trunks finds his head and mistakes him for an over weight, robotic Choutzu, only to realize that he is a new android. Powers and Abilities Android 19's powers are similar to the other androids. He is able to fly, generate energy based attacks, and absorb power levels with the red orbs on his palms. He is also much stronger than any non ki-user. Power Level His Power Level is listed at 10,000,000 in ''Scouter Battle Kamehameha. This means Goku would have likely killed him if not for the heart virus. Notable Techniques Energy Absorption Android #19 can absorb Ki Energy (and possibly other forms of energy) through the red pulsars in his hands. When he does, he can add the Ki Supply to his own. This amplifies his Superhuman Abilities as shown when he became stronger than Goku after absorbing his energy. It appears, however, that he cannot absorb Ki from particularly powerful beings with Power Levels much higher than his own as shown when he lost against Vegeta who let him asborb some of his KI on purpose. However, it's possible that Vegeta lowered his power level to make his powers useless. Full Power Energy Cannon A powerful Full Power Energy Wave attack used also by Android #20. Using this, 19 can destory entire cities. Villainous Carnage A team attack used along with Pui Pui. They face back to back and #19 uses a Full Power Energy Cannon and Pui Pui uses a Full Power Energy Wave. Cybernetic Pain A rush attack. It is a very fast combo consisting of a punch across the face, an elbow to the back, a knee to the midsection, and a powerful Double Axe Handle to the midsection, inflicting a high amount of damage. This is how he defeated Goku while he was weakened by the heart virus. Gallery 15st_Eyecatch_02.png|Android 19 and Android 20 in eyecatch Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Nameless Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Humanoid Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Genderless Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Martial Artists Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Damned Souls Category:Terrorists